Revolutionary Army
The Revolutionary Army is a major rebel force that actively fight against both the Infected and the United States Federal Government throughout the Into the Dark series. The rebel group consists primarily of former military personnel and civilian volunteers. Dante refers to the group as "an alliance between the working class of the United States and a guerrilla army" in order to fight against the U.S. military, find a cure for the infected and are will do whatever it takes to accomplish it. The Army is spread throughout the country, but their main base of operations is located within the Appalachian Mountains. The rebels are lead by Lt. Dante Bishop and Dr. William Barnes. History Foundation and Early Conflicts The Revolutionary Army was founded by Lt. Dante Bishop after returning to the United States after retiring from the United States Navy SEALs. Dante originally called it "The Movement" which consisted largely of former US Military soldiers whom operated in the underground of one of many Quarantine Zones, publishing an underground newspaper, while arming and training volunteers in both conventional and guerrilla warfare. From then on they went on a recruitment drive, gaining around thousand members within a year, the majority of membership coming from poorer districts of major cities and rural areas within the Quarantine Zone. Dante and many of the other soldiers then stockpiled weapons for a planned attack on one of the military outposts. The revolutionaries dressed in army uniforms arrive and quickly seize control while simultaneously attacking the barracks and raiding the armory before the reinforcements could arrive. Supplied with new weaponry, they intended to spark a revolution among impoverished farmers, industrial workers and promote further uprisings. Dante's plan emulated those of the many 20th-century left-wing revolutionary fighters who had raided military barracks. Organizing the Revolutionary Army Fleeing from the US Government, the small crew headed for the forested mountain range of the Appalachians, being repeatedly attacked by US Army troops. Upon arrival, Dante discovered that only a handful of rebels had made it to their destination, the rest having been killed by Infected or captured by the military. Planning to set up an encampment, the survivors included the Dante Bishop, Ethan Parker and Jacob Rogers. They immediately began launching raids on small army posts to obtain more weaponry, supplies and gather more forces. In January they successfully overran an outpost nearby, treating any US Army soldiers captured but executing Mjr. Juan Hernandez the leader of the company of soldiers, who was despised by the locals and who boasted of killing one of Dante's rebels. Hernandez's execution aided the rebels in gaining the trust of locals, although they largely remained unenthusiastic and suspicious of the revolutionaries. As trust grew, some locals joined the rebels, although most new recruits came from urban areas. With volunteers boosting the rebel forces to over two hundred, in July Dante divided his army into three columns, commanded by himself, his lieutenant SSG. Ethan Parker and Jacob Rogers another high ranking commander. The Revolutionary Army militants continued operating in urban areas combating SWAT and the Army National Guard in order to send supplies to Dante whom was in the process of forming a main base of operations. During February, he met with Ethan Parker, Jacob Rogers and other senior members to discuss tactics; where he met Candice Myers, who would become his a close confidant and romantic interest. Guerrilla Warfare The group's "Manifesto" envisaged a guerrilla warfare campaign against President Rodriguez's regime. It called for the drafting of a new Constitution, a social revolution, various social services, as well as "an alliance between the working class people and the defected soldiers of the US Military into a guerrilla army". As the manifesto circulated throughout the country, the Revolutionary Army grew in membership and strength. Dante's guerrillas increased their attacks on various military outposts, eventually forcing the US Government to withdraw from the the Appalachian Mountains region and by springtime of the following year, the rebels controlled a hospital, schools, a printing press, a weapons factory and a shoe making factory. By the following year Angela was under increasing pressure, a result of her military failures coupled with increasing domestic criticism surrounding his administration's press censorship, torture, and extrajudicial executions influenced by anti-government sentiment among their citizens. The opposition called for a general strike, accompanied by armed attacks by the Revolutionary Army. On the 9 of April, it received strong support in central and eastern regions of Chicago resulting in a number of riots and clashes with SWAT, but little else. President Rodriguez responded with an all-out-attack, Operation Gringo, sending the United States Air Force it bombarded forested areas and people suspected of aiding the militants, while 2,000 soldiers of the United States Army's 75th Ranger Regiment commanded by Col. Bradley surrounded the Appalachians, driving north to the rebel encampments. Despite their numerical and technological superiority, the regiment as a whole had no experience with guerrilla warfare, leading to Dante halting their offensive using land mines and ambushes. Many of Bradley's Rangers were either executed by Dante's rebels or devoured by the Infected. In the summer, the Revolutionary Army launched an offensive with the new information gathered by Officer Annie Stevens a spy for the rebels they launched an attack on the most fortified outpost of the army and were able to successfully take it over while only suffering minimal casualties, pushing the remainder of the US Army out of the mountains, with Dante using all of his columns in a pincer movement to surround the main army concentrations in each area. By November, Dante's forces held effective control over Flint and Detroit while also dividing the mid-western region in two by closing all major roads and rail lines, severely disadvantaging the US Military. Victory Accompanying celebrations at news of Angela's downfall on January, Dante ordered the Revolutionary Army to prevent widespread looting, vandalism and executions. Jacobs and Ethan led Expeditionary Force and the Special Operations Group respectively into Washington DC the following day, while Dante entered Santiago and gave a speech invoking the American War of Independence. Heading toward the capital, he greeted cheering crowds at every town. Dante eventually reached Washington DC eight days later. Internal Structure Strength The Revolutionary Army is shown to be the best trained, well equipped faction after the U.S. military. Most of the militants at the end of the series wield powerful weaponry, such as assault rifles and light machine guns while the elite soldiers possessed ballistic vests, gas masks and combat helmets. Some use combat shotguns, high explosive grenades and anti tank weapons, showing that they are prepare to engage enemies at close range and from a distance. They are also shown to possess elite units such as the Special Operations Group and the Expeditionary Force whom are lead by high ranking officers of the army. In the beginning of the novel, the deceased militants are seen without any armor or heavy weaponry. Some corpses are also discovered are implied to have been killed by Infected ; some of these possessed molotov cocktails as well as sub machine guns, sniper rifles, and machetes but most were unarmed. However, the reason for their poor equipment likely stems from the fact that the Revolutionary Army wanted to keep a low profile, and didn't want to transport powerful weapons and body armor across the country and risk losing them. The Revolutionary Army are shown to be well versed in guerrilla warfare, hit-and-run attacks, and scorched earth tactics which make them effective even against the US Armed Forces elite special operations units such as the United States Army Special Forces, the 75th Ranger Regiment , the United States Marine Corps Special Operations Command. The Revolutionary Army have done well against the military in many places, notably Richmond, where they joined forces with rebel citizens and successfully defeated the government in the region. Known Members *'Lt.' Dante Bishop - one of the founders and the commander-in-chief of the Revolutionary Army *'Dr.' William Barnes - one of the founders and the head researcher of the Revolutionary Army *'SSG.' Ethan Parker - second-in-command of the Revolutionary Army and leader of the Special Operations Group *Jacob Rogers - high ranking commander of the Revolutionary Army and leader of the Expeditionary Force *'SPC.' Annie Stevens - Special Operations Agent of the Revolutionary Army *'SGT.' Nathan Miller - staff officer of the Revolutionary Army and the second-in-command of the Special Operations Group *'SSG.' Barry Hoover - senior adviser to the Revolutionary Army and Head of Weapons Training and Weapons Maintenance. *Hermione Rias - combat medic of the Revolutionary Army and member of the Expeditionary Force *'2nd Lt.' Marco Rose - staff officer of the Revolutionary Army and Explosives Expert for the Special Operations Group † *'2nd Lt.' Thomas Richards - staff officer of the Revolutionary Army and Squad Leader of the Special Operations Group *Candice Myers - soldier of the Revolutionary Army and combat medic of Dante's squad *The Ed Brothers - elite bodyguards of the Revolutionary Army and members of Dante's squad *Phoebe Cook - elite soldier of the Revolutionary Army and sniper of Dante's squad *Andrew - elite soldier of the Revolutionary Army and Captain of the Expeditionary Force's Combat Support Group "Alpha" † *Cameron - elite soldier of the Revolutionary Army and Captain of the Expeditionary Force's Reconnaissance Squad *Micheal - elite soldier of the Revolutionary Army and Captain of the Expeditionary Force's Combat Support Group "Bravo" Equipment Firearms * M4 A1 Carbine * M249-E1 SAW * M240L * M110 Semi-Automatic Sniper System * M2A1 Browning * M107 * AT-4 Sidearms * SIG PRO SP2009 * Glock 19 * Desert Eagle Melee Weapons * Combat Knife * Machete * Survival Knife Others * Molotov Cocktails * Combat helmets * Nail Bombs * Pipe Bombs * Gas masks * Ballistic Vests Category:Organizations Category:Anti-government forces